


The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals

by Username8746489



Series: Musical Inspired BNHA Stuff [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), American setting, Bakugo smiles!!!!, Basically TGWDLM but with BNHA characters, Kiribaku as main ship, Multi, Musicals, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Kirishima does not like musicals. It's a fact of life, like the sky is blue or humans need air to breathe. How will he react when he's inserted into one?Basically The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals but with BNHA characters.TGWDLM and BNHA don't belong to me.(Edit 10/24/19: Changed some of the characters)





	1. The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for actual story, not the place for you. Please watch the actual musical first! The entire thing is on YouTube with HD recording and captions! (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrxKX44qBJ0)
> 
> Most, if not all, of the dialogue and songs will probably be copy pasted because I can't make stories-
> 
> TGWDLM and BNHA don't belong to me

_You're sitting in a small theater. The stage lights turn on and you see many people who you recognize on stage. They start preforming... A musical? Little overdone these days, but still classic. You might as well watch. After all, you're stuck here. _

* * *

_The greatest stories ever told.._

_Have a hero who must be bold._

_They learn a sense of right and wrong_

_And better learn this sense through song!_

_Musicals tell the impossible._

_(The impossible)_

_They evoke the philosophical, yeah._

_So tonight we're gonna chronicle_

_a story so _ _astronomical._

_The last remaining story to tell!_

_The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals!_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_I mean, what the fuck?!_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_He's the Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
Yeah, what the fuck?!_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_In the tiny town of Hatchetfield,_

_lived an awful Grinch named Kirishima._

_He spends his days durfing the web,_

_and not singing and dancing with us all._

_Should we kill him?_

_Should we kill him?_

_He pines after a cute little barista._

_Isn't that worth a show-stopping fiesta, yeah?_

_But for some damn reason,_

_he won't join our singing session._

_What an ass!_

_What a bitch!_

_What a cuck!_

_The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
I mean, what the fuck?!_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_  
He's the Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

__  
  
It's the end of the world, Kirishima

_  
(End of the world)_

_  
If you don't sing_

_  
(If you don't sing)_

_This is the bridge, Kirishima_

_(This is the bridge)_

_Where we globalize everything._

_And the words will come to you._

_We swear we will teach you_

_what it means to love._

_What it means to obey, Kirishima!_

_..._

_The apotheosis is upon us._

_..._

_Did you hear the word?_

_What's the word?_

_He's a comin'! Who's a comin'?_

_Kiri's a comin'! Kiri's a comin'?_

_The Star Of The Show!_

_Now for his headlining entrance!_

_Time to swoon at his leading man essence!_

_His name is in the title!_

_He's destined to go viral!_

_Here he is! His name is Kirishima!_

_Enter now!_

_..._

_The show stops for a moment. A boy with white and red hair leans over to another boy with blue hair and glasses, whispering, "Where the fuck is he?"_

_The boy leans back, "I have no fucking clue."_

_..._

_The guy just doesn't like musicals!_

_The guy just doesn't like musicals_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima)_ _

_  
Yeah, yeah..._

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(What d'you believe in, stupid Kirishima?)_ _

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima. You piece of shit!)_ _

_He's he guy who didn't like musicals_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima)_ _

_  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na_

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(What d'you believe in, stupid Kirishima?)_ _

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_  
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima. You piece of shit!)__  
  
And he definitely won't like this

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima)_ _

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(What d'you believe in, stupid Kirishima?)_ _

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_  
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima. You piece of shit!)__  
  
He's the guy who didn't like musicals

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_  
_(Gotta believe in something, Kirishima)__  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na

_  
(Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(What d'you believe in, stupid Kirishima?)_ _

_  
(Didn't like, did not like, like-a-like 'em)_

_   
_(Gotta believe in something...)_ _

_ _Why, oh why?_ _

_ _Kirishima, you piece of shit!_ _

* * *

_ _You settle in as the show begins. This one is one of the classics. One of the most iconic in the world._ _


	2. The Office

Kirishima sat at his office cubby typing out reports for his boss. 

One of his neighbors, Iida, leaned over, "Hey, Kirishima."

"Yeah?"

"I was trying to print something. I think I might've sent it to your printer."

Kirishima leaned over to his left slightly, bending a little to reach the paper sitting inside his printer tray. He reached in, picked it up, and handed it to Iida, "Yep!" Iida accepted it with a smile. They both nodded at each other before returning to their work.

Kirishima turned back to him, "Uh, just remember you want to print from the HP Laser-jet, not the HP Inkjet!" 

"Right. Sorry, Kirishima."

"It's fine."

Sero, their boss, walked in, leaning on the wall, "Hey, Kirishima, can I get those reports on my desk by the end of the day?"

Kirishima turned his head around to look at him, "Yes, Mr. Sero."

Sero smiled, with his usual triangle smile. "Great." He walked out.

Hagakure bounced up to his side, brown hair bobbing slightly in her step, "Hi Kirishima!"

He smiled up at her, "Hey Hagakure."

"Uh, were you gonna sign up for the company softball league?" She hugged the clipboard she was holding to her chest.

Kirishima sighed. He didn't have a lot of motivation in life <strike>except for one barista</strike>. "No."

Hagakure paused, "Oh. Uh, well, it might be fun!"

"Yeah. I don't want to though."

She bobbed slightly from left to right, "Okay, well, Mr. Sero wants those reports on his desk by the end of the day." She skipped away.

"Will do!" Kirishima called after her, returning to his computer.

From his left, he heard a phone ring. Judging by the sound, it was from Uraraka's cubby, not his own. He peeked over slightly. Couldn't help it. He was curious.

She reached over and picked up the phone, "C.C.R.P Technical, this is Uraraka. How can I help?" She trailed off for a moment. "Oh, hi Tetsu! How are things down at the precinct?" Ah, so the phone call was from her husband. Tetsutetsu was a police officer for the small town.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, my day's been..." She sputtered a bit, apparently getting cut off. "Uh-huh. Oh. How late? B-But sweetheart, it's..." Uraraka stood up and moved a bit to the left to try and make their conversation more private. It didn't work as Kirishima could still hear every word spoken. 

"Sweetheart, it-it's cuddle night," Uraraka whispered into the receiver. Her face scrunched up in annoyance, "Well what do you mean 'so what?' The counselor says we should do it at least once a month!" 

'If she wanted it to be private, she shouldn't be yelling,' Kirishima thought idly. 

"Yes, but," She trailed off, "Yes, but honey we skipped last month." Uraraka frowned, raising her voice, "Well, don't you think I'm tired, too?" She waved her open hand in an attempt to calm herself down, "All right, maybe tomorrow night then, huh?" Uraraka smiled brightly, before it fell, "No, no, you're right. We should stick to the schedule. Next month it is! All right, well, you take care Tetsutetsu. And, Tetsutetsu, be careful because I love you!" She cut herself off, looking into the receiver for a second, "Tetsutetsu?"

She hummed in confusion before hanging up the phone, "That was Tetsutetsu. He's doing just fine." She ruffled in her bag for a minute while Kirishima went back to his work. No point watching when the drama was over.

"Counseling's working out real swell." Kirishima only turned around again when he heard the distinct sound of a lighter. Uraraka was holding a cigarette in one hand and a lit lighter in the other. Both her hands were shaking and the cigarette was almost touching her lips.

"Oh!" He stretched his hands out a little to try and convince her not to do it, "Uraraka, I'm sorry. You can't smoke in here." 

"Huh?" Kirishima gestured to her hands. She glanced down, "Oh! I didn't even realize!" Uraraka took her finger off the lighter and put both of the items back in her bag.

"It's okay," Kirishima comforted her. He turned back around, but before he did, he caught a brief glimpse of her taking out a flask and drinking from it. He flinched and looked around.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee from Beanie's. Anyone wanna come? Iida?" He stood up, walking behind Iida's chair.

Iida frowned, "I can't. I gotta keep refreshing this web-page." He sighed, turning to look at Kirishima, "See, I got Momo for one more night before she goes home to Clivesdale. Her mother, just to make me look small, took her all," He extended the word, "the way to New York to see Hamilton."

Kirishima shuddered, "Ugh."

"And she loved it!" Iida huffed, "So to prove to my ex-wife that two can play that game, I'm on HotTix right now! And the moment more become available, I'm getting two tickets for tonight." He leaned on his chair for a better view of Kirishima, "Because, guess what Kirishima. It's finally here! At the old Starlight Theater in downtown Hatchetfield, the touring production of Mamma Mia!"

Kirishima nodded, sarcastically adding a comment, "Wow, she'll like that just as much as Hamilton."

"It's a musical!" Iida cheered, "Hey, you want to tag along? Momo would get a kick out of it. Remember when you used to babysit her? Drive her to school?"

"Yeah..."

"She thinks you're cool!" He waved his hands around, "Maybe you could talk me up a bit? Let her know her old dad's pretty cool too!" He did a small dance in place.

Kirishima scoffed, "Iida...No. Sorry."

"You got other plans?"

"Uh, no."

Iida raised an eyebrow, "So you'd rather do nothing than come with us to see Mamma Mia?"

Kirishima bit his lip. No matter how far he thought of Iida and Momo as his own family, "Iida, I'd rather do anything than go see Mamma Mia. The idea of sitting there, trapped in a musical..." He shuddered, "That is my own personal hell."

Iida frowned, "I'm trying to reconnect with my teenage kid and you're just gonna leave me hanging?"

"Yeah," Kirishima deadpanned, "Sorry. But, hey! I'll grab you something from Beanie's! My treat. What do you want?"

Iida frowned, staring at his computer, "I just want my daughter back."

Kirishima bit his lip, "How about an iced caramel frappe! Nothing better!" He smiled and headed towards the exit.

Mineta walked out from around a corner, "Hey, you going to Beanie's?"

Kirishima froze, staying perfectly still, "Yeah."

"You didn't invite me."

"Sorry, Mineta. Do you want to come?"

Mineta repeated "No," several times. "I don't wanna 'show you up', yeah?" He winked, clicking his tongue. Kirishima raised an eyebrow, wondering how this thirty year old man who looked like an eight year old would show him up. At least he actually looked his age.

"What do you mean?"

Mineta chuckled, "Kirishima, come on. I know why you walk that extra block, instead of just going to Starbucks across the street."

"I don't want to give my money to some corporate chain," Kirishima quickly lied about his reasoning. <strike>It wasn't for that cute barista shut up.</strike>

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," Mineta smirked, "You sure it doesn't have anything to do with that cute little barista," He let out a small growl as he said the word, "Over there, huh?" As he talked, he leaned in slightly closer to Kirishima, before leaning away. Kirishima resisted the urge to kick him.

"That's not the reason."

"Yeah?" Mineta cheekily grinned, "The Latte Hottay?" He added some huskiness to his voice as he said the words. 'As she's known throughout the land, right? It's like," Mineta paused to use a Borat impression, "My wife! Haha. Right?" <strike>Well, first of all, the barista was a boy.</strike>

Kirishima bit his lip, getting more and more uncomfortable. 

"It's like Borat, dude."

Kirishima swiftly turned around, walking even faster towards the exit, "Alright, bye Mineta."

"Hey! Get me a Chai iced tea, eh? Eh? Ehhh." His voice went into a crescendo and then a decrescendo. He walked back into the office.

Kirishima shuddered as he walked out of the office and to Beanie's. 


	3. Beanie's

Kirishima walked into Beanie's, the door hitting a bell which chimed happily. The barista at the counter today, a blond haired male with piercing red eyes, looked up as a customer walked by. "Hi, can I help you?" It was obvious from the tone and facial movements it was forced. 

The blond scrolled on his phone, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, can I get a grande caramel frappe in a venti cup of hazelnuts, three shots of espresso, no caramel drizzle, with whip on top?" The entire time, he stared at his phone. 

"Sure, that'll be $5.50." He walked around behind the counter for a bit, gathering the ingredients for the coffee.

The customer sneered, "Jesus, fine." He glanced at the sign next to the tip jar. 'Tip for a song!' It exclaimed. (Kirishima shuddered internally.) He pulled out a dollar and tossed it into the jar, "Hey!"

The barista looked up, "Yeah?"

The man chuckled, looking back at his phone, "I just tipped you."

The barista pressed his lips together, "Oh, well, thank you."

He looked back with surprise on his face, "Aren't you going to sing? The sign says tip for a song."

He grimaced, "Yeah, um, that's like a new thing." The barista walked back over to the counter to talk to him, "The owner, Ashido, went to Cold Stone Creamery over the weekend and brought back the whole singing thing, but, you know there's a line and people are working. I don't want to disturb anyone."

The man guffawed, "I don't care. I just tipped you, come on."

The barista's smile dropped, "Okay. Well, did you do that to be nice or did you do it to be an asshole?"

The man froze for a second, "Fine, I'll take it back then!" He reached into the jar and took his dollar.

As he walked away, the barista exclaimed in a high pitched voice, clearly meant to be mocking, "Oh no! What am I going to do without that _dollar _I have to split with five other people?" As he continued talking, his voice returned to its natural pitch.

The man's eyes narrowed, "You now what? I'm never coming back here again. That sign's bullshit." As he walked away, Kirishima side-stepped him.

As he left, the barista called out something in the high pitched tone again, "Oh my god, so mean!" At the end of the statement, he flipped off the customer. As he did that, a girl with bright pink hair and smokey black eye-shadow came out from the backroom. 

"Bakugo, what's the deal over here?"

Bakugo turned back with a tired look, "That guy just flipped out on me for practically no reason." 

A tall brunette muscular man with large lips stood up, "He wouldn't sing for him! And I still haven't gotten my hot chocolate." 

Bakugo clicked his tongue, "Oh, sorry, I'll get right on that."

"I have very low blood sugar," He muttered, sitting back down.

"I'm so sorry, sir. We'll get you a voucher," Ashido called after him. She turned to Bakugo with a exasperated tone, "Jesus, Bakugo, come on! I already warned you twice!"

Bakugo turned back to Ashido, "It's embarrassing, Ashido! I mean, God, maybe Kaminari's okay with the whole singing thing because he majored in theater." The latter half of the sentence was in a mocking tone. A blond with an lightning bolt dyed in his bangs walked out. 

"I think it's a really fun idea, Ashido," He said, sweetly. Ashido smiled, and pat his shoulder.

Bakugo leaned on the counter, "Why aren't you working?"

"Oh, I'm on vocal rest!" Kaminari replied, softly. 

"What?"

He raised his voice, "I'm on vocal re..." He cut himself off, "Goddammit, Bakugo. Now, I have to make a tea with honey, okay?" Kaminari turned around and strolled to the back room, muttering, "Oh my god."

Ashido crossed her arms with a stern look on her face, opening her mouth to say something. Bakugo cut her off, "Look, can't Kaminari just do the singing? I don't like it."

"Huh. Okay. So then you must not like having a job here then, hm?" Ashido responded, "You know what? Just don't even bother showing up for your next shift!" She walked into the back room.

Bakugo paused for a second, whirling his head around, "What? Are you serious? Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Ashido walked back out, resting her arm on the wall with an expectant look on her face.

He sighed, "I will do the singing."

"Yeah. You will. Now move your ass, you got a line," Ashido promptly went back into the backroom. 

Bakugo turned back to Kirishima, who smiled nervously, which was met with a forced smile in return.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I got an easy one for you. Just a cup of black coffee."

As Bakugo walked away, Kirishima placed some money in the tip jar. Bakugo noticed and sneered, "Jesus, really?"

Kirishima blinked, confused. Bakugo let out a sigh before singing in an exaggerated voice, using his hands to mime pouring a cup of coffee, "I've been brewing up your coffee!"

Kirishima cut him off, waving his arms around, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! Uh, I'm sorry. No, I don't need you to sing." Bakugo stopped in relief. "I just tipped because... you know... people should tip!"

Bakugo hummed, "Well, thank you." Kirishima smiled back. "I mean, because if I have to sing for it, it's not really a tip, right?" They both quietly chuckled. 'It's just like I have another shitty paying job on top of my already shitty paying job! Cause, I mean, most of my tips are less than a buck! So after the split, I'm making, like, not even twenty five cents a song." He threw his hands in the air in annoyance, "That is less than a fucking jukebox! Only a jukebox doesn't also have to make coffee for these assholes!" Bakugo paused, looking at Kirishima, "Uh, not that you're an asshole. Well, maybe you are. What'd you tip?" He reached into the jar and pulled out the money Kirishima put in there, "Five bucks!" He glanced back at the back room, "You meant this just for me, right? Like, I don't have to split this with anyone." 

"Oh, no, that's for you. I don't give a shit about them." Bakugo laughed.

"That's very sweet. God, I'm so sick of Ashido and Kaminari," Kaminari's name was said in a sing-song voice, "Who is technically my manager, even though he is ten years younger than me!" As Bakugo continued his rant, he started moving around the counter, doing his job, "Ugh, he hired all of his little theater friends and they will not," He paused, bringing a finger up to his ear and singing, "Shut the fuck up," He stopped singing, "About some shitty production of Godspell they did last summer." He turned around to brew some more coffee.

Kirishima narrowed his eyes, "Oh, that was the one at the rec center, right? I think I had to see that." He frowned, "I did not like it."

"Yeah!" Bakugo zipped his body around, moving up to the counter, "It sucked right?"

"Yeah, yeah, they shouldn't call it Godspell, more like God-Awful."

"Yeah," He agreed, pouring coffee into a cup for Kirishima, "Or like God-Damn-That-Was-Bad!"

"Yeah, haha!" Kirishima laughed. He pressed his lips together, "I don't like musicals." They both nodded at each other. "Watching people sing and dance makes me very uncomfortable."

"Well, then why did you come to the singing coffee shop?" Bakugo asked, handing Kirishima his cup, "You know, there's a Starbucks across the street."

Kirishima took the cup, scrambling for an explanation in his mind, "Oh, uh, well, you know, some things are worth it." Bakugo glanced at him with confusion, his face scrunched up, "Like!" He took a sip of his coffee, trying not to gag at the taste, "Damn good coffee!"

Bakugo snickered, "I see you in here all the time, don't I? What's your name?"

"Kirishima Eijiro."

Bakugo smiled, "Hi Kirishima, I'm Bakugo."

"Excuse me!" The low blood sugar from earlier walked up to the counter again, "I have been waiting a very long while!"

"Sorry sorry!"

Kirishima walked out of the doorway, "Okay, uh, bye Bakugo!"

The bell chimed on his way out.

He smiled, saying dreamily, "Bakugo." Kirishima's smile fell, "Oh shoot, I forgot Iida's caramel frappe."

He stared at his drink, smiling happily at the thought of the male barista. "Eh, fuck Iida."


	4. The Meteor

Kirishima was walking down the street while a girl with long green hair was trying to talk to people on the street, "Hi, can I talk to you about saving the planet?"  


The customer from Beanie's huffed, walking past her. "No?" She muttered.

Another person walked by. "Um, do you have a few minutes to talk about saving the planet?" He ignored her, continuing to walk.

A homeless man with gray bangs covering one eye walked past. "Hello!" The girl called out.

"Hey," He responded, merely walking past her.

She turned to Kirishima, "Hi! I'm Ibara Shiozaki, are you interested in saving the planet?"

Kirishima froze, "Uh, yes I am, but I just got off work."

"Well you know, it'll just take a few minutes. It's for the planet so!" 

"Yeah, but I.."

"I just want to tell you how you can contribute to Greenpeace's efforts all around the globe!" Ibara continued anyways.

Kirishima made up a quick lie, "Oh! Greenpeace?"

"Yeah!"

"You know what?" Kirishima stuttered a bit, "I'm actually already signed up with you guys! I already give!"

Ibara stared at him, "Oh, well, that's really generous of you." She glanced away for a second, "Do you know about our new campaign to save the sea turtles?"

Kirishima nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. I've been getting the emails. Been reading all about it."

"Really?" Ibara raised an eyebrow, "The campaign that doesn't exist? The one that I just made up?"

_Fuck._

Kirishima stared at her, trying to think up a good response. He bit his lip.

"You don't give to Greenpeace, do you?"

Kirishima sputtered, "You know that money you're raising? You know, how much of it actually goes to the sea turtles?" He pointed a finger accusingly at her.

"Well, none of it. I just made that up."

"That's right, none! It goes to line the pockets of some corporate bigwigs! I give my money directly to the people who need it!" His voice got louder and louder. Kirishima stormed past her.

The grey haired man from earlier stood up, towering over Kirishima with his hands out, "Oh, spare change for the homeless?"

"Sorry, I don't have anything." He walked past him.

"Wow, you're a real humanitarian!" Ibara called out.

Kirishima whipped his head around, walking up to her, "And you come on a little strong with that whole 'save the planet' bit! As if I'm gonna do that single-handedly!"

"Well you know what..."

A flash of lightning and the sound of thunder interrupted them.

They both turned to the source.

"What is that?" Kirishima pointed at the fiery object coming through the clouds. 

* * *

"Oh, heavens to Betsy," Uraraka frowned sadly, looking out the window in a bathrobe with a cigarette in hand, "There's some kind of terrible storm out there. I hope Tetsu's alright."

Mineta walked up behind her, shirtless, leaning on her leg, "Fuck Tetsutetsu."

He wrapped an arm around her leg, making Uraraka stare down at him. "Come back to bed, alright?"

Uraraka sighed, "Alright, Mineta, but this has to be the last time."

Mineta huffed and got off her leg, screaming, "Sure Uraraka! Like last time was the last time! If you don't like what we're doing here, there's the door!" Uraraka's face scrunched up in confusion. 

Did he just tell her to leave her own house?

* * *

Bakugo ran outside, using his apron as a cover for the rain, "Oh god, cherry on top of an already perfect day!" Kaminari leaned against the door, looking at his phone.

"Kami, you need a ride?"

"In your shitty car?" Kaminari responded, not looking up from his device, "Yeah, I'd rather not crash and die. It's fine, thank you."

Bakugo flipped him off, "Great." He ran off towards his car.

Tetsutetsu walked up from around the corner, "Excuse me, sir, but I got a warrant to inspect the junk in your trunk."

Kaminari groaned, "Ugh, Tetsu, you're such an asshole, okay?" He glanced up from his phone, "But that uniform is so fucking sexy." He ran up and dragged Tetsutetsu down by his collar using his free hand. He backed up a bit, "Hey, I have a little present for ya." Kaminari put his phone in his pocket and brought out two paper tickets. "These two tickets to Mamma Mia?"

Tetsutetsu grabbed them out of his hand, "No way! You got 'em?! I never miss a musical at the Starlight! And if anyone thinks that makes me less of a man..." He paused, bringing his gun out of its holster, "They can talk to my fucking gun!" Kaminari laughed, before the two walked off to his car together.

* * *

Iida pressed his lips together at the rain while he was driving with one hand.

"Holy hell, it's raining cats and dogs! Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" He asked Momo over the phone.

"It's fine dad! Did you get a ticket for Jirou?"

"Okay, yes. I got a ticket for Jirou and after the show, we're gonna go to your favorite restaurant! Red Lobster!"

"But Jirou's a vegetarian!"

"Yeah, I know Jirou's a vegetarian! They got fish!"

"That's not vegan though."

"Vegan? Uh, it's crabfest! Momo, you're killing me!"

* * *

"Alright, dad, well, we'll meet you at the theater, okay?" Yaoyorozu concluded the conversation with her dad. She hung up, before glancing, a little scared, over at the two high kids next to her.

"Take a hit Yaoyorozu!" Tokoyami held out a blunt. Kuroiro was behind him, alternating between a blunt and a cigarette, one in each hand.

Yaoyorozu wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't think I oughta."

Jirou came up from behind her, "Look, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, okay?"

"Come on Jirou, that's not how it works!" Tokoyami whined, "You're either in the smoke club or you're out!" Behind him, Kuroiro made accompanying motions with his hands.

"Okay, well then maybe we're out!" Jirou responded, wrapping her arm around Yaoyorozu, "Come on Momo, those guys are assholes anyways."

They walked away from the back of the school. Jirou blinked, pointing up at an object crashing through the sky, "Woah, what's that coming through the clouds."

They flinched as a lightning bolt struck.

* * *

Monoma pulled back his curtains, staring at the object in the sky. His eyes widened in shock, "Good god!"

He turned his head around behind him, "ALEXA!" A small chiming sound echoed around the room. "IT'S HAPPENING!"

He slammed his hands against the window, "Come on, you bastard! You don't think I'm ready for you? I've been waiting in the wings! The show is set! It's showtime!" He closed his curtains dramatically. 

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter is going to be one or two scene from the musical until we reach the end.


End file.
